Can Anybody Hear Me?
by Elfera
Summary: Ron Bilius Weasley never thought he would be admitted to Hogwarts. And when he was, he defiantly never thought he would become friends with Harry Potter. Join Ron in his quest to find friendship, and to be heard. AU mute Ron T for intense moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron is my favorite character, so naturally I to write this. Also want to hear a sentence inspired by my favorite Weasley? **

**Me: Is it alright to say bloody hell in a church?**

**Apparently it tis not. **

**I do not own anything! Unless you count Ron, who will seems a little OOC. Oh maybe I could… nah. **

Molly Eliza Weasley (née Prewett) has always wanted a daughter. And after five sons, her wish never dampened. So you can imagine her disappointment when she gave birth to her sixth son. Now don't take this the wrong way. Molly loved her sixth son as much as her other ones, but she couldn't help that little bit of disappointment when she was told she had a son. Though she just smiled, and asked the doctors if she could hold him.

When she was given her son, she couldn't help but notice that he was a little smaller than she could have wanted. (Probably due to the fact that he was early.) When her other sons came into the room to see their little brother, it was Bill who noticed what Molly hadn't.

"Mum" the ten year old said. "Why isn't he crying? All the others cried.

"We twid not!" the two year old twins said together.

"Yes you twid!" the four year old Percy said crossing his arms, and looking rather cross. Bill just looked over at his mother in worry, seeing that her brow was furrowed.

"It's probably nothing." Molly said. "A lot of babies don't cry."

"If you would like" a nurse said, after over hearing the conversation. "I'll take a look at him, to see." Molly looked over at her eldest, before nodding, and half-heartedly handing her youngest son to the nurse. The nurse nodded, and took off.

…..dots…...

"Mrs. Weasley?" Molly looked up from her book at the nurse.

"Yes?" she asked cautiously. Her eyes trained at her son, sleeping in the nurse's arms. The nurse noticed that, and handed Molly her son.

"I ran a few tests, and there is something wrong with him." Molly stared at the nurse in horror, clutching her son closer to her. "It's nothing life threatening." Molly loosened her grip, slightly. "But he is mute." Molly looked down at her son, before looking back at the nurse.

"Mute?" she whispered. The nurse nodded.

"Your son, will never be able to speak." Molly nodded at the nurse.

"Okay" Molly said. "When can we go home?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

**Man how am I going to make this work? I mean I need Ron to go to Hogwarts. Hmm… maybe there are special wands for this type of thing. Yes, that's it! But they will be pretty expensive. Probably will have to use old book from the others kids… yeah that's definitely what I am going to do, yay me for figuring this stuff out, and such and such. Oh this is fun don't stop now let it spin, let it spin, let it spin, eh I'm bored with this now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have another idea, besides the wand thing, and well. Can you tell me which one you like better? I shall have a poll on my profile. **

**Also I don't know how to work this into this, so here it is. (No offense to mutes. Love you guys.) If a person who can't speak is in a wizarding family, they are probably going to be a squib. If fact 1 out of 100 mutes in wizard families are squibs. So… yay.**

_Eleven years later_

His name was Ron Bilius Weasley. Younger brother to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley. Older brother to Ginny Weasley. And there was one person who he despised more than anyone in the world. And that was his great aunt Muriel. So you can imagine his disappointment when she visited them one fine day.

Ron was going downstairs in a rather sullen mood. Given to him by Fred and George for waking him up. Telling him that Muriel was there, and Molly wanted him to be there.

When Ron got to the kitchen, and sat down at the table, he realized with joy that Muriel was nowhere near him. But despite that he slumped in his seat, and crossed his arms angrily. Showing that he did not want to be there.

Which of course landed Muriel in a rant about how they should have at least attempted to teach Ron manners. But instead of saying Ron she said, the squib. While Ron grabbed a hold of an orange, and tried to figure out the best way to throw it at Muriel.

It was that moment Errol decided to fly in, and land on the plate of toast.

"Our Hogwarts letters!" Percy explained with excitement, before glancing at Ron, embarrassed. Ron of course just waved his hand, and bit into a piece of toast. Muriel or no Muriel Ron had a huge appetite. "Fred" Percy said, handing the twin a letter. "George, Ron," that caused all those at the table to look up at Percy.

"Oh good" Muriel said. "At least the school has the manners to tell a squib that they will not…" Muriel never got to finish her sentence, because an orange was lobbed at her. All of the Weasleys looked over at Ginny.

"What?" she asked slumping, and crossing her arms like Ron had down. "You all wanted to do it." All the Weasleys shrugged getting a glare from Muriel, before Percy handed Ron the letter. Ron (who knew Muriel's prediction was probably true) tore it open, to read it as fast as he could. He defiantly did not expect what he read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ron reread the letter a couple of times, before handing it to his mother. Then he stood up, and left the room. Muriel chuckled as he left.

"He actually hoped he would get in!" she said with glee. Ron smiled slightly. Oh how he wished he could speak, but his mother would do it for him. Ron knew that.

Ron looked up from his book to see his sister standing in the doorway. Tears streaking down her face. Ron frowned, before setting the book aside, and patting a spot on his bed. Ginny smiled slightly, before climbing on his bed, and flinging her arms around Ron's neck.

"I don't want you to go!" she cried. "I want you to stay home!" Ron pulled his sister away from him, before signing to her.

_Hey, I promise that I will send you a letter every week. Every day if you wish, and you can send me one back. Okay?_

Ginny nodded, "I'm sorry Ron" she whispered. When she saw Ron's puzzled look she sighed. "I was selfish. I was hoping that you wouldn't get a letter, so you could stay home and be with me!" Ron smiled softly at his only sister.

_We'll be together next year. Cheer up, it's not the end of the world._

Ginny nodded, before giggling. "You should have seen Muriel when Mum told her what the letter said!

"Yeah you should've!" Ron, and Ginny looked over to see Fred, George, and Percy in the doorway, before the three piled on Ron's bed. "It was priceless!" Fred nodded at what his twin said.

"You know what was even more priceless?' Percy asked, the others looked at him. "When Ginny threw that orange at her!" The siblings smiled, for they thought that he would say something completely and utterly boring.

"Yeah it was!" George said falling back, and laughing. "I wish I did it!"

"Tell me about it." Fred said with a smile on his features.


End file.
